The torrent of destruction
by kazenagi
Summary: Powerful!Sasuke Powerful!Naruto Powerful!Sakura. Naruto was Sakura's dad's apprentice in his shop. When he was cornered by civilians intent on killing him, he used a seal to kill them all. How will this affect his and his friends?


I'm rewriting this

This is a rewrite of the Explosive Whirlwind. Forgive the seemingly random paragraph breaks. It's so you can read it easier. I know I hate reading long chunks of stuff.

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office with blank, dead eyes. He had just undergone a traumatizing event. Naruto, at the tender age of five, had just killed seven fully grown, angry men. Even if you tell him that it was him or them, it would make little difference. The concept of death is overwhelming, not to mention Naruto was still an impressionable, young kid. In fact, this incident would change his outlook on life and personality forever.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage will see you now."

Naruto just stood up and quietly entered.

"Naruto," the Hokage began kindly. "What you did was necessary. I would have done the same even if you did not. They broke the law. They are bad, foolish men, and are dangerous. You did a good thing."

Naruto just stood there. The Hokage sighed. No progress. It was to be expected. He would let Naruto come to terms, and talk to him later.

"Very well, Naruto. You may leave."

Naruto stood up and left. He quickly made his way back to his house. The word must have spread around, for people were only muttering behind his back, and no one even threw anything. He threw himself on the bed and cried.

"Why…? Why does everyone hate me? I'll show them. I'll show them there is no reason to hate me. And if that doesn't work…" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "To do that, I must become strong! Whether it is to make them like me or give them a reason to hate me!"

FOUR YEARS LATER, FIRST DAY OF THE ACADEMY

Naruto quietly entered his classroom. The Chuunin instructor, Iruka, looked up and grimaced. Curse his luck. First the beast killed his parents, and now he was expected to train it? Well, he wouldn't let anything affect his professional manner. He put grudges aside for now. Besides, the Hokage told him that is was a boy that merely a vessel.

"Sit down, kids."

The other kids sat down. Naruto had come the latest, ten seconds before the bell.

"Ok. You have token your first step to a shinobi lifestyle. Make no mistakes; this is no glamorous profession, as necessary as it is. You will kill sooner or later, or be killed yourself. Well, unless perhaps you're lucky and quickly become a teacher like me. Not that _I_ never killed," said Iruka in a grim voice.

The boys looked admiringly at the teacher, while the girls looked apprehensive. Meanwhile, there was a strange slurping sound, starting from the beginning of Iruka's speech.

"What is that - Uzumaki Naruto! Not even five minutes in and you break the rules?"

Everyone snickered. There was Naruto eating a bowl of hot ramen. He swallowed and gave a small grin.

"Sorry. I was hungry, and your speech was boring." He said in a quiet, deep, yet playful voice. Several girls blushed, and the guys, seeing this, groaned.

"Hahaha. Good old Naruto," laughed Sasuke from behind him. Sasuke and Naruto befriended each other. The Sandaime introduced them to each other after the Uchiha Massacre. Here, the girls blushed again, with the guys groaning.

"Don't do it again." Iruka said, and was about to begin the first lesson, but heard slurping noises. He looked again, but saw Naruto staring back innocently. He stalked around the room. He saw nothing. On his way back, he noticed that Naruto was under the desk eating his ramen. This explained why he couldn't see him when he went toward the back.

"Naruto!" he shouted. He then punched the clone to dispel it, noting that Naruto already seemed to know some basics. On contact, the clone burst into mud, splattering Iruka, and strangely not landing in anything else. He wiped it off.

"DETENTION! You will stay afterschool and clean the hallways."

AFTERSCHOOL

Naruto summoned a huge amount of clones and dispelled them all over the school. They burst into soap suds. Then he repeated it with water clones. Then he left Iruka flabbergasted.

He met up with Sasuke, who waited for him.

"I'm bored. Let's spar," suggested Sasuke. Naruto agreed. They left for a nearby training ground.

Suddenly, Naruto kicked fiercely with his right leg. Sasuke smirked and easily pushed it away, using an advanced kata of the Interceptor Fist. He then pushed Naruto away with a strong punch to the stomach.

Naruto skidded along the ground, and got up with no apparent damage. He stood up just in time to start running from Sasuke's many mini fireballs. A few more minutes passed with Naruto just plain running away.

By then many students appeared and were watching. They were disappointed by Naruto.

"HEY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD, BLONDIE!" screamed Kiba.

"Sorry, Sasuke. People are watching now." Naruto said and shifted his left leg forward, keeping both legs bent. He made his fists into palms and held one to his front and one to his side.

"No way…" gasped Hinata.

Naruto was in the basic form of the Jyuuken. A few differences being that his eyes were not white or surrounded by veins, and his palms had a glowing seal on them. He started destroying every fireball coming his way with his bare hands.

Sasuke growled. Naruto was getting pretty serious, huh? He charged, Sharingan active and spinning. Naruto grinned. He shifted into the Interceptor Fist and sent Sasuke flying straight up. Then he went into the Goken style and jumped up and kicked Sasuke straight down. Sasuke caught the kick and threw Naruto down before him. Then he started aiming to fall foot first onto Naruto's face.

The crowd heard the crunch and was shocked. So was Sasuke. Then the clone exploded. Sasuke was sent flying. In mid air he flipped around and shot his most powerful fireball towards were Naruto was actually standing. Naruto shot a huge water ball back. The fire ball, which was done much better, overcame the water and shot towards Naruto, who had already moved.

Sasuke then went to intercept Naruto. Naruto only noticed at the last second and began spinning. His hands glowed brighter and left large trails of glowing seals identical to the one on his hand, which repeated over and over.

"Kibaku Kaiten (Exploding Rotation. It's probably a very bad translation. But I don't care.)!"

Hinata fainted.

Sasuke stopped quickly. This version of the Kaiten had a much more obvious weakness than the real one, but he couldn't get there in time to take advantage of it. It was also much more damaging then a real one.

Here Naruto smirked. Then he thrust one hand forward. Then the glowing trails made by his hands flew toward Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened. '_Damn, he's upgraded it.'_ The glowing trail merged into a glowing dragon with a seal on its forehead. It roared and rapidly made its way to Sasuke. It engulfed him and exploded from dozens and dozens of places. Sasuke fell in to the ground with a thump, his body smoking.

"You dumb asses!" shouted a newcomer.

Everyone turned to see a pink haired girl. She wore a red dress with a circle in the front with slits on the sides (the canon look). She also had large, metallic gauntlets and carried an axe bigger than herself, which she had leaned on her shoulder. Most strange was she had a black intricate black tattoo on the left side of her face, starting from her forehead and ending a little under the line of her mouth, except for one line trailing all the way under her dress.

"Hi Sakura! You're gonna have to patch up Sasuke there." Naruto said cheerfully.

"You guys always fight and make me heal you! It's so annoying! Can't you train a little easier?" Sakura complained.

"Training has to be hard. How else will you get better? Besides, you hit harder than either of us…" Sasuke said.

Sakura's eye twitched, and sighed before healing him. Most of the people there were gaping at the three's skills and strength. The three just walked off talking.

First chapter eeeeeend! Pretty short. But they'll get longer.


End file.
